1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electrical components such as those mounted to printed wiring boards (PWBs), and more particularly to mounting such components such as to PWBs or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Circuit Card Assemblies (CCAs) are used in computers, such as aircraft computers. It is desirable to minimize overall size of such computers, so a key design practice is to maximally utilize CCA area while still managing thermal and structural aspects of the design appropriately. For example, power regulating components require thermal management and typically utilize large areas on the PWB of the CCA. Traditional mounting methods require specific fasteners and electrical isolation techniques to avoid shorting of the part body to the PWB or other components mounted to the PWB.
The conventional techniques have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is an ever present need for improved component mounting. This disclosure provides a solution for this need.